


Aliens, Wolves, and High-schoolers, Oh My!

by Layinwonderland



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layinwonderland/pseuds/Layinwonderland
Summary: A group of teenaged losers attempt to survive the four traumatizing years known as High School....Hilarity ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was v inspired by twitter humor so be prepared for the ultimate memeage lol (this is all from the perspective of a 14 year old freshman in the US lol)

Fakehyun has just added 11 others to Let's get  
iluminaughty  
Fakehyun: Henlo frens  
not kyungsoo has left the chat  
Chanerry: SOO NO WE LOVE YOU  
Kevin: But does he love us is the question  
Senshine: He's hated us ever since that time we all got in trouble back in middle school  
not kyungsoo has been added to the chat  
MinnieLouWho: Wait a sec wasn't that literally the first time we all met  
not kyungsoo: Bingo  
not kyungsoo: .....yeah OK  
Jongdaze: Alright imma really need y'all to come in clutch tomorrow okay  
Jongdaze: If I have to sit alone at lunch I'll actually cry  
Lou #2: we actually have the whole gang together this time around so lunch will actually be cool  
Jongsin: this is all very nice...and whatever but has anyone come to the realization that its 2 AM on the night before school starts??  
Kevin: you seem to have forgotten which chat this is  
Yixinginwonderland: is it not alarming to anyone else that a 14 year old has sin in his user?  
Ziciao: says the one who's user is a shitty rip of the authors username  
Senshine: Lol nice  
Junheony: Jonginnie's right guys, its probably time for bed  
Junheony: See everyone in approximately 6 Hours!!


	2. I'm done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for clarification KrisLuXiu are seniors, SuLay are juniors, Chanbaekchen are sophomores and so are Kyungtao. Sekai are freshman.

MinnieLouWho: I was told being a senior is fun

MinnieLouWho: newsflash!!! It fucking sucks

not kyungsoo: we've legit been in school for 2 hours

Fakehyun: 2! Out! Of! 8!

Senshine: lol its not even that bad 

Ziciao: they ran out of chicken tenders at lunch

Senshine: nevermind it fucking sucks

Junheony: oh hunnie, lets try not to have a melt down like that time in the 8th grade

Senshine: LETS!NOT!EVEN!GO!THERE

Kevin: has anyone actually seen luhan at all today

Jongsin: hes been up xiaotong's ass all day

Lou #2: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY QUEEN IN MY ABSENCE

Kevin: I'm disappointed in the fact that its that easy

Chanerry: Hey where's soo and yixing?

Kevin: Idk I'll go and look, I doubt they went far

Ziciao: so far we've got the entire group

Senshine: tao wait no

Junheony: OMG ITSS LIEK AN FSMILY DINMBR

Kevin: I think you broke him

Kevin: BTW, I found soo and xing

Kevin: But they've got a little bit of explaining to do lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that left kudos! If you guys would like me to post a back story chapter or a q/a sort of thing just let me know!( ˘ ³˘)♥


	3. Couple of the year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh hey, sorry for that 5 day absence but I'm back now! Im planning to write 5 chapters to make up for it though so be prepared!

Chanerry: So like I had a feeling that u guys were a thing

Jongdaze: But really? in the bathroom, I expected more from you guys especially you soo

not kyungsoo: okay first of all no you didn't, second of all we're not a thing

Kevin: sounds fake but okay

Jongsin: then would you like to explain why you were attempting to suck xing's face off??

Yixinginwonderland: lol I actually did most if the sucking but continue

Fakehyun: so like, if ur not a thing....then what are you guys

not kyungsoo: we're friends idiot

Yixinginwonderland: very beneficial friends

Ziciao: I suddenly can't read

Junheony: NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN

Junheony: PROTECT THE INNOCENCE

Minnielouwho: lol they're friends with us, there is no innocence

Lou #2: no no junnie's right, their balls haven't even dropped yet

Senshine: MY BALLS DROPPED A LONG TIME AGO ILL HAVE YOU KNOW

Jongdaze: ....lol okay

Jongsin: so since so and yixings relationship has been established

Jongsin: who's the top

Junheony: HFJFJSKSKKAKF

Kevin: hey uh if we could stop breaking jun it would be much appreciated

Minnielouwho: I love how we spent the entire lunch texting each other

Ziciao: well how else are the readers gonna know whats going on

Chanerry: competitor Huang Zitao has used the difficult Fourth wall break let's see how it goes over with our judges

Kevin: although the delivery was nice it was too close to his previous attempt 

not kyungsoo: I don't know it went over a lot better this time around

Jongdaze: it was pretty good in my book 

Kevin: we the judges give him a solid 8.5/10

Chanerry: you heard it there folks! Tune in next time to shitty writing tactics: the competition!

Ziciao: screw you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone thats supportive of my little story, comments and kudos are much appreciated (/^▽^)/


	4. Lol I'm ded

Lou #2: Whoever decided that homecoming needed to be a thing is evil

Ziciao: did xiaotong say no?

Lou #2: LEVT MEE LIVE

Junheony: aw just ask her every day until she inevitably says yes

Junheony: it worked with zitao (☆^ー^☆)

Ziciao: I never said yes

junheony has left the groupchat

MinnieLouWho: does anyone else here that noise

Fakehyun: its the sound of junmyeon hyung running down the block crying out of rejection

Senshine: ooh what are the beneficial friends gonna go as? Hoco is on Halloween this year remember

not kyungsoo: we're not going

Yixinginwonderland: yep no party for us

Jongdaze: INTERESTING VERY VERY INTERESTING

Yixinginwonderland: don't do this

Fakehyun: u know we have to

Chanerry: hit it boys

Jongdaze: KYUNGSOO AND YIXING SITTING IN A TREE

Fakehyun: K I S S I N G

Chanerry: FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE

not kyungsoo: then comes all three of you riding in an ambulance carriage

Jongsin: yikes lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads this! Comments are much appreciated ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ


	5. Slumber party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so I'm slowly having a moment of writers block that I'm trying to avoid so uh, wish me luck!

Junheony has been added to the groupchat

Junheony: After a week of contemplating I have made a decision

Senshine: its literally been 30 minutes

Junheony: SHUT HDS

Junheony: I shall try again in the journey to get zitao to be my homecoming date

Ziciao: the answer is indefinitely no

Jongdaze: the hilarious part about this is that you two have been dating since freshman year

Ziciao: we all saw what happened at last year's hoco

Chanerry: oh yeah that was legendary

Senshine: wait, I'm confused

MinnieLouWho: oh right hunnie wasn't apart of the group yet

Fakehyun: omg, does that mean

Jongdaze: STORYTIME

Kevin: is this just a thing now

Chanerry: okay so like jun and zitao went to hoco together and it was possibly the cutest thing ever

Jongdaze: that is until it went horribly wrong

Senshine: SPILKF

Fakehyun: they ran into jun's ex who then decided to pick a fight with zitao

Chanerry: which ended in the entire party being canceled, the ex in the hospital with 3 broken ribs, and zitao spending a night in jail with an minor assault charge

Kevin: it was pretty lit if you ask me

Ziciao: I mean I'm not saying no only for that reason

Ziciao: I'm literally banned from all school events for the next year and a half

Senshine: LMAOOO

MinnieLouWho: so does everyone have a date or what's the plan for hoco?

Yixinginwonderland: tbh I'm pretty sure no one is actually going

Kevin: yeah hes right lol

not kyungsoo: so what does that mean

Fakehyun: GROUP PARTY/SLEEPOVER

Jongdaze: YES SLEEPOVER

Chanerry: OMG A VISIONARY

junheony: ooh I'm down

Kevin: sounds fun

Senshine: jongin and I are down

Yixinginwonderland: I'm going!

not kyungsoo: something tells me I'm going too

MinnieLouWho: oh me and lu are definitely there

Ziciao: do I even have a choice?

Jongdaze: WE CAN HAVE IT AT MY PLACE SINCE ITS KINDA BIG

Fakehyun: OMG WE GOTTA START PLANNING

Chanerry: ALRIGHT BOYS LETS GO

not kyungsoo: dear god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone that reads the story! (*^▽^*)

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh this is my first fic, and id really appreciate it if you left a comment lol. I was really inspired by all of the other exo chatfics so i wanted to make my own (☆^ー^☆)


End file.
